icecreamstandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Day the Castle Fell
A few ice cream children were playing outside the gates, and saw shadows coming from the horizon. ' ' ' The council members of Ice Cream Stand have... returned! ' ' ' ' ' ' After countless attacks, the Ice Creamizens destroyed the four forts, and all that stood was the castle. ' ' ' It stood, crumbling, only to survive few more hits. ' ' ' ' ' ' As the final catapult was hurled at the castle, it struck with great might. ' ' ' The castle began to topple, the surrounding knights turning to see in plain view that they had lost. ' ' ' As the castle began to cave into itself, the rebelling Ice Creamizens watched on and began to celebrate their great victory as the castle of oppression was reduced to rubble. ' ' ' Cheering and laughter ensued, the Ice Creamizens freed of the tyranny of the council! ' ' ' But... It became short lived as a dark voice spoke through the air, "Victory?” “Is this... victory?" The voice laughed rumbling the very foundations of the lands. ' ' ' From the rubble of the castle, a icy beast began to rise. Shortly after dark mists began to gather by it's side taking shape of the 'council members'. ' ' ' "You have 'won' this day citizens of Ice Cream Stand!" The icy creature scoffed. The council members began to tear apart and retreat into the Ice Beast. ' ' ' "Now… look around you… see what you have lost and gained… you have shattered yourselves!" He growled with a grin, he laughed once more, "Now… here's your reward…" He raised a hand as the Ice Creamizens watched in awe, then slammed it into the ground forming ice along the ground sprouting from the epicenter. ' ' ' In a burst of light Sam appears! Shielding the Ice Creamizens from the coming ice barrage, "I wasn't too late!" Sam yelled as he forced off the ice with a large barrier. Quickly Sam began to speak an incantation under his breath, each and every surviving member of the Ice Creamizens were teleported away. ' ' ' Sam, the last to go before the barrier fell. ' ' ' The ice continued trailing along the grounds and reached the Ice Cream Stand Town! Freezing every inch of the ground. ' ' ' The icy beast smiled, "Foolish…” The ice cracked away caving Ice cream stand into the depths of the earth. ' ' ' Sam watched from afar, seeing his home he worked so hard to build wiped off the lands with such ease, Sam broke down and fell to his knees, "It can't be…” ' ' ' The rubble crashed to a ground beneath. ' ' ' "Disturbed…” Something began to stand in the dark, and the eyes glowed red. ' ' ' A simple skeleton walked out into the light to investigate the pile of the town that crashed before it. "Our eternal rest… disturbed…” ' ' ' Two other figures began to rise up behind the skeleton and the eyes began to glow blue.